


【苏梅】Anger

by GaoMei



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AngerSex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Latex, M/M, 胶衣play, 露出play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoMei/pseuds/GaoMei
Summary: 莱奥想要求得伴侣原谅的特殊方式……





	【苏梅】Anger

**Author's Note:**

> 本文联合作者：@mushroom @7IV @liv酱 @小宪

“够了，路易斯……”莱奥从身后抱住了他，这让他原本高热的大脑恢复了一丝冷静，那人的身子似乎还带着点儿糖果的香味儿。  
“可是！”苏亚雷斯的眼睛里几乎要有火喷出来，他像一只凶猛的野兽一样咆哮着，在恋人的抚慰下渐渐平静，只剩一两声冷笑。“他踢在你的腿上了，莱奥。你知道最严重的状况是什么吗？”  
“可这终究没有发生不是吗？我知道分寸何在，路易斯。”莱奥抱着他，把头靠在他的后背上，语气里依旧带着那种温顺的隐忍，“你不该上去惹事，裁判差点儿给你红牌。”  
“那个混球就该……”莱奥的叙述让他重新回味了一遍那个恐怖的场景。当他和他的队友们看到莱奥倒在地上捂着腿时，所有人都吓坏了。苏亚雷斯的大脑一瞬间空白了。他冲上去，想都没想就一把把那个侵犯了莱奥的球员推倒在地，队友们一拥而上把小队长包在一个圈里。  
那场比赛最终还是以平局收尾了。但没人在乎这个结果。所有人的心都悬挂在被抬出场外的巴塞罗那队长的身上。球场上，苏亚雷斯从未踢得如此心不在焉，他没法集中精神，脚上仿佛有十吨重，在狂暴地射进最后一个球之后，他们沉默着回到了更衣室。  
所有人都没说话，这群球场上的英雄们正在感到前所未有的焦虑。杰拉德还试图冲到医务室里——又或许莱奥已经被送到了医院，可他们没有消息，于是杰拉德也同样骚扰了其他工作人员。  
而苏亚雷斯只是阴沉地坐在一边。他本该和杰拉德一样坐卧不安，他也不是个在这种状况下能保持绝对冷静的人。可他这次格外的冷静，甚至让其他队友感到了异样。  
“路易斯，”拉基蒂奇试图和他交流，“如果你想的话可以去看看莱奥，我想。毕竟你和他是恋人，他会乐意见你。”  
“不，不用了。”苏亚雷斯烦躁的抖着腿，“我就在这里等消息就可以了。”他回绝了伊万的好意。继续在凳子上保持着自闭的状态。  
直到杰拉德终于拉着小队长回到了更衣室。经过一系列小心翼翼的检查，终于可以证实他们的莱奥已经没事——只是腿上被钉鞋磨破了皮。  
实在万幸。  
他的队员们冲上来争相搂着他，抱着他，享受只是虚惊一场的喜悦，埋怨他们的队长有多不小心，而苏亚雷斯依旧是坐着。他低沉着，在所有人都关心着莱奥的时候，默默地拎起包走了出去。  
“路易斯！”伊万叫住了他。他没说话，他只是停了一下，头也不回地离开了。“好了，伊万，”莱奥打断了他，“我和路易斯一起回去。你放心吧。”说着，莱奥便跟了上去，留下了欲言又止的伊万和其他队友。  
这就导致他们在梅西家里尴尬地坐着，而路易斯正生着闷气。只有他自己知道，在更衣室里和大家一起不安地等待着结果时，他所感到的不只是焦虑，还有深深的恐惧。他不能抑制住自己的大脑中播放着那些最恐怖的可能性。而这已经不是第一次了，更糟糕的是，这已经不知道是第几次了。  
“你……”他愤怒于莱奥对自己的残忍，也愤怒于他没能保护好他的队长，可当莱奥用那黑亮而无辜的眼睛看着他时，他只感觉深深的无力。  
“路易斯，他或许不是故意的。”看见苏亚雷斯没说话，莱奥便继续为那个球员开脱着。  
“你有在乎过吗，莱奥？”路易斯没在和他争吵，只是没来由地问了一句，“莱奥，如果是我呢？如果是我受伤了你会怎么办？”  
“路易斯……”莱奥低下头，他不敢对着路易斯那对冒火的双眼，“我当然会保护你，为你申冤，不会让你、我的队员们受委屈。”  
“对，我知道，”苏亚雷斯笑了一声，他转过身去，像一只受伤的野兽一样，散发着愤怒与悲伤，“我和你一样，莱奥。为了你，我不怕是不是会收红牌，我只是……你不在乎你自己，可我在乎。”  
“我……”莱奥靠过去，他想安慰安慰这个悲伤的男人，但路易斯没有像平日一样温柔地回应。  
“够了，”苏亚雷斯的声音变得前所未有的冷峻，“我觉得……我觉得我该冷静一下。”他说着，拿了自己的包冲出了房外，独自走到一片夜色中去。  
他们之后这几天没有再多说一句。这是自打确认心意后，他们第一次冷战。

三更半夜，他的门铃响着，可他却不想去开门。苏亚雷斯喝了酒，他在假期的最后一天放纵了自己。明天就又要训练了，可他不知道该怎么面对莱奥。他知道自己不该向莱奥生气，但当他想起自己保护莱奥的举动却被对方埋怨，想起莱奥毫无底线的牺牲，他就觉得心脏在燃烧，有火苗舔舐着他的心房。  
他想起莱奥这些年的经历。有关俱乐部的分分合合，质疑与谣言；有关国家队的烂摊子，那些冷漠与嘲笑的嘴脸。他就是这样学来的牺牲，或许对于他来讲，一点儿肉体的疼痛根本不算什么。他可以笑着站起来，为伤害他的人开脱，扮演完美的角色，这样就不会有一丝破绽露给苍蝇般的不良媒体。为了那些所谓的形象和荣誉，他在不断拉低自己的承受底线。  
而他似乎根本不在乎那些真正爱他的人到底有多痛苦。他不明白以身饲虎的下场就是被蚕食殆尽。  
苏亚雷斯摇了摇脑袋，给自己又灌了一瓶啤酒。  
门更剧烈的响着，直到苏亚雷斯无可忍耐，他暴躁地冲下楼去，用几乎要把门拆开的力度拉开了大门。  
就在刚刚还令他痛苦万分的人就站在外面，几乎是立刻就扑进了他的怀抱。  
“莱……莱奥……”熟悉的糖果味儿击穿了路易斯的大脑，他不知道自己已经到了这个地步，仅是再次闻到恋人的香味儿，就几乎原谅了那一切。他现在后悔极了，他没能控制住自己的脾气，路易斯想，他害莱奥伤心了，也害得队友们担心了。  
但很快，他就从这个久违的拥抱里苏醒过来，察觉到了一丝异样。  
“路易斯……唔……路易斯……”莱奥呻吟着在他的怀抱里像是一只刚出生的幼兽一样。莱奥颤抖着把门关上，然后把身子更深地埋进他的胸膛。苏亚雷斯发现莱奥好像变高了。  
“莱奥……你……为什么……？”他放开莱奥，看着眼前的一幕惊讶得说不出话。他不知道此时是怒火还是情欲要更浓烈一些。  
他看见莱奥把外套脱下来，露出了里面的胶衣。这种玩具他最多就在smporn里见过，那件黑亮的胶皮紧紧贴在莱奥的身上，裹紧了他皮肤的每一处，从脖到脚都被覆盖着，却愈显得色情。莱奥的脸蛋不正常地绯红着，黑色的眼珠湿漉漉的，见到路易斯放开了他，就又迅速地想要躲到对方怀里。而他的脚下，那件胶衣连着一双高跟鞋，跟部又细又长，足有将近十厘米。  
苏亚雷斯觉得大脑开始无法控制自己的行动。下一件莱奥所感受到的事儿就是被男人扛起来扔在沙发上。  
“你就这么过来？穿得像个婊子一样走过来？”苏亚雷斯的声音变得沙哑起来，莱奥知道他又把对方惹怒了。  
“我……嗯……抱歉……路易斯……”他小声道着歉，卧在沙发上，顺服地低着头不敢面对眼前的男人。  
“你喜欢这样吗？是不是恨不得全世界的人都看见你这副骚样才爽？”苏亚雷斯居高临下，他压下来，壮硕的身体撑在莱奥上方，把莱奥最后用来遮羞的裤子也一并扒下来了。勃起的下体也被胶衣紧紧束缚着，那对浑圆的屁股更是夸张，几乎像是两块黑色的果冻那样饱满而有弹性，仿佛就要从胶衣里爆出来似的。  
苏亚雷斯大力揉捏着莱奥的肉臀，同时俯下身同爱人接吻。他的吻暴力极了，仿佛要吃掉身下人一样，把那条小舌吸得又红又肿。他不敢相信平日里腼腆的爱人竟然把这种东西穿在身上，并且居然还敢一个人就这样出门，甚至兴奋得勃起了，难道他都没有想过被发现的后果吗？这个不知羞耻的小荡妇，该死，他觉得自己的“小兄弟”也要硬得爆炸了。“你这是什么意思，莱奥？你今天过来就是想让我欣赏这件淫乱的衣服吗？”苏亚雷斯舔着怀里人的耳垂，用一种不同于以往的低沉而暧昧的声音说着。  
“我……我今天是来道歉的……”莱奥的声音细不可闻。苏亚雷斯那几句口不择言的荤话让他快羞疯了。他以为自己不可能更害羞了，在穿着这种衣服一个人出门，并且还站在路易斯家门口至少有五六分钟之后。尽管还穿了别的衣服，但他还是觉得自己的一切正完完全全的裸露着。  
他是来道歉的，为了前几天的事儿。他在那之后花了一天的时间才意识到为什么路易斯会生气。接着，他们赌气着谁都没理谁，直到今天，莱奥觉得自己憋不住了，他开始害怕路易斯会厌恶自己，甚至会和自己分手，他不敢想像自己会失去路易斯。这件儿衣服是他背着路易斯悄悄买的，他知道路易斯会喜欢。经过近半天激烈的心里斗争，他穿上了那件羞耻的衣服。他甚至穿着它出了门。  
想到这里，莱奥觉得一股热流顺着下腹涌去，他的小穴又流了更多的水儿了。知道自己干了什么的莱奥用手遮住了双眼，他的脸红若云霞。  
“可你竟然穿成这样，不怕我惩罚你吗？”苏亚雷斯望着身下那可爱的人咽了咽口水。他并没有责怪之意，他们二人都知道，现在已经进入了游戏时间。  
“我……唔……”莱奥的身子颤抖着，苏亚雷斯知道他已经快要撑不住了，那个小荡妇的身子就是喜欢被他命令着，“路易斯……对不起……不要惩罚莱奥好不好？”他的黑眼睛闪着好看的水光，有些狡黠地看着自己的爱人，嘴上拒绝着，可眼神儿上又带着点儿暧昧的笑意。  
苏亚雷斯的眯了眯眼睛，拍了拍那包裹在皮衣里的翘臀，引出一两声颤抖的喘息。“转过去，趴在那里，把你屁股抬起来。”他装作生气地命令着，随后又使劲捏了捏那手感极好的臀肉。  
“嗯……路易斯……放过我吧……”莱奥像猫儿一样背对着他趴在了一张柔软的地毯上。莱奥回头望着他，脸上抱着几分羞赧，但是就不愿执行命令的最后一步。  
那双在球场上创造神迹的脚正裹在那放荡的胶衣之中，加上那对儿性感的高跟儿，更让苏亚雷斯感到兴致高涨。他探身向前，捉住一只仔细摩挲着脚弓部。“嗯……”细微的呻吟声从前面传来。  
“把屁股抬起来啊，莱奥。”路易斯见他还不动作，佯装不耐烦地拍了拍那对肉臀。“还不听话，难道莱奥还想要其他惩罚吗？”  
“唔……不要……”莱奥晃动着屁股想要逃开，他的脸颊越发羞红，仿佛不敢看着自己的爱人。  
苏亚雷斯屏住呼吸。他听见了另一种声音，一种小的、嗡嗡作响的声音从那令人浮想联翩的翘臀中细细地传来。

细小的声音仿佛一个个小钩子，不停地拉扯着苏亚雷斯的理智，他深深地吸了口气，双手向他的莱奥伸过去，覆在被黑色胶衣包裹的圆润弧度上。  
“啊！”被恋人掰开臀肉的莱奥惊叫着，不安地扭动腰部下意识想要摆脱控制，殊不知在苏亚雷斯的眼里，这个穿着黑色紧身胶衣的小婊子扭着细腰，翘着屁股含着玩具的情景，简直就是不知死活的撩拨，他真是完全不了解自己对别人致命的吸引力。想到此，乌拉圭人有点烦躁，绷紧了下颚，双手也肆意蹂躏着丰满肥硕的臀肉，还不时用力拍打会阴和后穴的部位，逼得被恋人分开双腿的莱奥呜呜哀吟，摇着头想要向前爬走。  
可是苏亚雷斯哪能如他的意，何况他发现了更有趣的东西：在臀部肆虐的手摸到了某个小小的金属物品，一条隐藏在橡胶下面的拉链，“等等，不……不要……”莱奥发现责罚停止了，想要回头肩膀却被按在了沙发上，塌下的腰窝显得高高翘起的屁股更加色情。  
“老实点！莱奥想被绑起来满足主人吗，嗯？”  
苏亚雷斯用身体隔开想要合拢的大腿，然后抓住那个小小的金属块慢慢拉到底，拉开的裤子底部刚好露出一个小洞，献宝似的把莱奥淫荡的小穴暴露出来，白色的长线从后穴里延伸出来，声音就是从这里发出的。  
苏亚雷斯试图把深深埋入体内的小玩具扯出来，可是要从莱奥紧致贪婪的小穴里拽出正在震动的跳蛋似乎并不容易……  
“路易……嗯……不、呜……”  
他的恋人羞耻极了，却还是遵守着主人之前的命令，没有挣扎，只是把头深深地埋入了臂弯，苏亚雷斯从后面看见莱奥变成粉红色的脖颈，忍不住附身过去留下牙印，同时用手指玩弄着湿润的肉穴，撑开外侧的肌肉环，抚摸内里脆弱粉嫩的软肉，偶尔还狠狠按上敏感的凸起，水声不断。  
“啊，啊啊……哦，轻，轻点……”  
可怜的莱奥，就像被野兽压在身下交媾的雌兽一般，包裹在橡胶里的大腿和性器颤抖着，无论怎么躲避都逃不开手指的刺激。  
两根手指顺着电线进到深处，碰到了正在震动的玩具  
“乖，帮你拿出来。”  
莱奥似乎相信了他的话，努力把屁股翘的更高。  
“自己掰开。”  
小奴隶温驯地服从了，由于橡胶的缘故，莱奥扒开臀瓣的手不断打滑，最后只能勾在穴口处，自己扒开了小穴，被手指撑开的空虚后穴也不断蠕动着，想要排挤异物，苏亚雷斯感受到手指被紧紧吸住，移动不得，他拍拍身下人的屁股，示意放松，莱奥早被调教熟了的身体读懂了主人的命令，嗫喏着电线的穴口张合着，让主人把手指插得更深去够里面的跳蛋。  
跳蛋被吸的很深，苏亚雷斯的手指都进到根部才将将触碰到。  
就在莱奥以为主人要一口气把跳蛋拉出来时，刚刚还保持在一个较慢频率的跳蛋突然被手指抵在前列腺上疯狂地震动起来。  
“啊……呜呜……不要，路易，停……下……啊♡”突然施加的强烈刺激让莱奥受不了了，他完全忘记了主人的命令，扭着腰在沙发上磨蹭前面的凸起，双手撕扯着身上的胶衣，想要让自己被束缚的阴茎好受一点儿。  
“莱奥，真是不听话。忘记违背主人命令的奴隶会有什么惩罚了吗？”  
听见恋人冷静中隐含着愤怒的声音，完全陷入情欲漩涡的莱奥惊慌地开始求饶“不要、求您……啊……主人……呜，莱奥知道错了，小母狗会好好地遵守命令的……啊！”  
还没等到莱奥说完最后一个字，一个连着假阴茎的口球就被插到了嘴里，莱奥惹主人生了气，需要被好好的教育了。  
“没关系，让我们来好好地，复习一下。”

电线被猛的扯住，跳蛋蹭过敏感的内壁，柔软的肠肉留恋地不肯放它出来，但是终究抵不过苏亚雷斯的蛮力，“啵”的一声，跳蛋带着莱奥后面流出的水从穴口一齐被弄了出来，还在抽搐的小穴感受到贴在身后散发出热量的一团，不由地嗫喏着想要填补空虚。  
“！”但是进来的似乎不如小母狗所想呢，只有一根细细的金属棍，莱奥欲求不满地磨蹭着身后强壮的躯体，嘴里还做着深喉，仿佛在说“路易，求求你，太细了，莱奥想要更多。”  
细细的金属小棍顶在了莱奥的前列腺上，就在他向主人发骚的那一刻，苏亚雷斯按下了放电的按钮，原本鼓胀的黑色胶衣慢慢缩了下去，莱奥被玩射了。  
“呼……啊啊啊！呜……”被口球堵着神志不清的小婊子乖乖地蹭了蹭苏亚雷斯的手掌。

苏亚雷斯被莱奥的撒娇磨得有些心动，但一想到之前莱奥对于场上犯规的种种纵容，甚至有些球员借着打招呼对他上下其手也毫无知觉，他不止对莱奥说过一次，强调过只有自己才能碰他，但从来都是被笑着说“明白了”敷衍过去，而今天，他的小队长，小爱人，穿着胶衣化身为自己的奴隶，后穴里塞着跳蛋，从家里过来，一路上有多少可能被别人看到的风险？  
苏亚雷斯越想越生气，但心中的怒火正旺反而让他意识越发清晰，他们在一起后玩的这个游戏，游戏规则就是角色扮演，他是主人，莱奥是奴隶，他们曾经都很享受，但现在他就是要让莱奥知道，这不仅仅是因为他爱他，而是有些事不动用惩罚是不行的。  
苏亚雷斯拿出了放在柜子旁边的黑色箱子，里面是他们上次游戏的道具，细鞭、麻绳、肛塞…..  
“鉴于你今天糟糕的表现，我将给予你惩罚。一共十下。在惩罚的过程中不许发出声音，不准动，否则重来。惩罚结束之后我要求你说出受罚的理由，不能让我满意的话，重来。听明白了么？”  
“唔……”莱奥嘴里还含着口塞，假阴茎顶着喉咙无法出声。  
“抬高你的屁股。”男人用鞭柄压下莱奥的腰部，挑起他的下腹。  
这样如小狗般高高翘起屁股的姿势会让臀缝张开，露出最隐私的部分，刚刚高潮的小穴还不住的往外面出着水，顺着开口流进胶衣里，而别的地方还胶质材料紧紧包裹着，汗珠凝聚成一颗一颗，莱奥觉得羞耻，埋在床褥间的整张脸都是血红色的，心跳也快了起来。  
第一鞭落下来的时候他颤了一下。这种鞭子的击打效果与细长的鞭子不同，它的打击是呈分散状的，像被扫帚抽一样，每一下让半个屁股都疼。隔着胶衣好容易将这十鞭子挨过去了，屁股上火辣辣的。  
“呜……！”莱奥无助呻吟着，眼角委屈的红了起来，屁股不用看也知道，肯定又肿又红。  
“现在告诉我你做错了什么。”男人取下了折磨他的口塞，声音冷冷的在身后响了起来，一点也不同平时温柔的路易。  
“我没有好好……啊……保护好自己……”他本来早想好了该说什么，谁料那鞭子再度落在臀部，不是抽打，而是轻轻滑动，几根流苏陷入股缝中，粗粝的皮革质感摩擦着敏感的嫩肉，激起一阵不由自主的战栗，慌张地唤道：“路易……”  
“你应该叫我什么，莱奥？”苏亚雷斯并没有停止动作，手中的鞭子开始撩拨他从胶皮中露出的会阴和阴茎，自下而上扫过时，不轻不重的力道让他在疼和爽之间左右摇晃。  
当私密部位受到不断挑逗时，身体接到了更多快感，已经被调教成熟的身体彻底打开了欲望的门。  
苏亚雷斯把那颗孤独丢在一边的跳蛋又塞了回去，开到中档，一边摸着穴口一边感受着跳蛋在里面的震动，看着莱奥跪着的双腿开始随着挑逗而紧绷，胶皮仿佛紧的让人喘不过气来，他的呼吸急促了起来，声音开始变得诱人。  
“我不该帮他们说话，不该……呜……”莱奥理智一点点被欲望蚕食，思考变得艰难，只是惯性的认着错，“不该和你吵架……啊……”然后小声的叫了一声主人，这是他们的默契，证明已经一切到位，完全进入角色。  
现在，是苏亚雷斯掌控这个sub的一切了。  
当苏亚雷斯的手再次覆上莱奥已然挺立的性器时，他本能地夹紧了双腿，胶衣勒住大腿的肉被挤出了痕迹，双腿根本无法好好并拢。接着屁股上便挨了一巴掌，痛感让他回过神来，羞耻地依从命令分开双腿，接受那人肆意的调弄。  
揉捏，摩擦，套弄，男人的每一个动作都让他难以自控，一点点的沉溺在情潮里。当异物带着微凉的润滑液探入后穴的时候，他打了个激灵，浑身紧绷了起来，唤道“主人……”，他的小穴习惯性的收缩着夹紧了在里面微弱震动的跳蛋，想到马上来临的巨物，不由得又期待又害怕。  
“放松，奴隶，我不想弄伤你。”苏亚雷斯没有像之前那样粗暴，而是耐心的调动他的欲望，一点点做着扩张。  
“主人，莱奥又做错什么了吗？”莱奥轻喘着，惶然地问。  
“没有。”男人增加了一根手指，轻轻按压着他的敏感点，“只是我想要使用你了。”见后穴基本能容纳四指的进入，他给出了下一个命令：“仰面躺好，把腿张开。”  
当苏亚雷斯炙热的性器抵在后穴之外时，莱奥几乎已经被胶衣束的喘不过气，他紧紧抓住床单，不发一言。  
苏亚雷斯居高临下地看着他，“平时这么不听话，现在反而倒是很温顺。”  
“主人说过，莱奥没有拒绝的权利。”莱奥有些窘迫地回答。  
苏亚雷斯轻笑了一声：“我猜内疚的滋味不太好受，所以你想要用身体来迎合和补偿我，对吗？”  
莱奥一僵，就在这时那人却挺腰顶了进去，粗大的肉棒突然侵入让他发出了一声痛苦的呜咽，急喘了起来。男人如狮子一般将他压在身下，因为进入甬道的快感而轻喘，一字一句地说：“你平时在球场上奔跑着，多少人想要把你铲倒，你从未摔倒过，但我也不会停下担心你，永远不会。那些球场外的人觊觎你的温柔，你的微笑，你永远放纵对待所有的球迷们，满足他们的要求……”话音未落，便再度重重挺入，整根没入那方狭小的后穴之中。  
莱奥被顶得眼前发昏，只觉得自己像是要被捅穿了，如一只濒死的天鹅般后仰起脖颈，眼底的水雾凝成了泪从眼角滑落。他用颤抖的声音轻轻地说“路易……”，深埋在体内的跳蛋被粗长的阴茎顶的更深，苏亚雷斯拿着遥控一推到底，跳蛋顶着前列腺疯狂振动了起来。  
强烈的快感让他发出了一声短促的哀鸣，然而跳蛋上震动着的小凸起部分每每挤压到敏感点便会带来无法忽略的刺激，和苏亚雷斯的性器一前一后的进出，仿佛两根阴茎在磨蹭着前列腺干着他一般，小穴的肠液一直不断的流出来，打湿了苏亚雷斯的下腹，他顶著莱奥的屁股，用力研磨，同时小范围扭摆著。  
莱奥的下体又挺立了起来，一端被压在胶皮下面无法好好竖直。他死死咬着唇，想要抑制那些羞耻的呻吟，却在苏亚雷斯将振动着的跳蛋贴上肉棒顶到最深处的一刻经不住哭叫了出来。  
“啊……啊……恩……啊……啊啊啊啊──！”  
他的下体彻底地被打开了，任由苏亚雷斯的阴茎对他肉穴的无情鞭挞，他除了挂在主人身上淫叫喘息以外，再也不能做任何反应了。他浑身犹如肉糜一般瘫软，完全抗拒不了犹如潮水滚涌而来的快感。  
莱奥的身子在剧烈颤抖，一波波精液持续不断地射出，很明显苏亚雷斯一番狂猛的冲刺促使他达到了高潮。他已然无力去迎合了，只能喘息著痴迷地注视著自己的主人，腰肢微微颤抖。  
苏亚雷斯注视着他的小奴隶，涨红的脸和迷离的眼神搭配着身上漆黑的胶衣，勒出的轮廓，种种一切都有着说不出的性感。  
但这终究不是莱奥。  
他用手掌一寸一寸摩挲小奴隶的身体，从胶衣的侧面勾住拉链，小心翼翼拉下，顺着黑色的胶衣被脱下，沾着的汗水下是洁白略微发红的皮肤。  
莱奥轻微的扭动着，汗水和各种体液覆盖在他的身上，他感觉到了身体内部的空虚，下体潮热难耐，而那些粘腻的分泌物也让他羞耻。  
“主人…莱奥知道错了，以后……再也不会了……”  
苏亚雷斯没有理会他，他抽出仍然坚硬的性器，扯出在后穴里肆虐的跳蛋，带出粘稠的银丝，他从旁边箱子里取了什么东西，然后柔软的绸带覆住了莱奥的眼睛，遮住了所有的光，让他陷入了黑暗里。  
失去视觉让不安感迅速扩大，他不敢乱动，只能惶然地开口唤道“主人……？”  
他的主人并没有回答，只是温热的手仿佛安慰般抚着他脸颊，苏亚雷斯的声音就在面前“莱奥，听话。”随即捉住他的两只手压在背后，然后，温热的气息覆在了他的唇上。  
那是一个吻，对方已经捏着他的下颌迫使他张口，湿热的舌强势侵入了口腔，占有着他的唇舌。在经历过无法言喻的快感后，莱奥只能惶然无措地任由对方攻城略地。这之前，苏亚雷斯从没这样吻过他，在前戏和挑逗中都有意避开了他的唇。而现在，那人就像一只想要吞噬猎物的凶猛动物，纠缠着他的舌头，夺取了他的呼吸，用一种近乎粗暴的方式不断加深这个吻，而后又克制地戛然而止，放开了他。  
而此时，被蒙住眼睛的莱奥却仰起脸凑近，轻轻的再度贴上了苏亚雷斯炙热的唇。  
苏亚雷斯摘除了眼罩，在莱奥那双一如既往温柔的湿漉漉的眸子里看见了自己的倒影。他俯身舔舐着莱奥胸口的乳首，如一个温柔的情人，耐心而细致地取悦着身下的奴隶，一点点重燃着消退的欲火。  
“啊……嗯……”莱奥控制不住自己的呻吟，苏亚雷斯含起肉粒的同时手指试探地拨弄，将後面的入口又越分越开。  
后穴敏感处的空虚感越发强烈了。莱奥控制不住自己的身体，在这个人的眼里，他不想让显得过分淫荡。他只是兴奋的扭动著，嘴里啊啊嗯嗯地低喊。  
下一刻他的腿被大大地分开了，苏亚雷斯一手扯过一旁的枕头，将它垫在莱奥的下身。已经硬挺的性器再次准确的顶入了莱奥温湿潮热的欲穴中。  
电流从后穴直冲大脑，身体的空虚瞬间得到了充实，莱奥发出一阵长长的叫声。他把自己双腿分地更开，以方便苏亚雷斯的抽送。莱奥控制不住地摇晃起了腰部，带动苏亚雷斯不由自主开始猛烈冲刺起来。  
“好……好硬……好热……嗯啊……主人插的莱奥……好涨啊！”莱奥张开嘴放荡的叫着，强烈的吮吸和夹紧从他的穴道中传过来，苏亚雷斯双手扶在他臀部上，连环撞击，而且每次插入攻击的角度都有细微的不同，或上下戳着前列腺或搅拌着小穴的淫液。  
就这样反复不过几十下，小奴隶再次被他的主人搞得无从适应起来。莱奥无法忍受这过度的快感，强烈的抽插动作让他的小腿从床沿处垂了下来，那雪白的皮肤粘著汗水，在灯光下白的发光。  
莱奥的小腿肚不停地颤动著，十个脚趾也用力地卷曲著。而苏亚雷斯无情的狠狠扎进了莱奥洪水泛滥的蜜穴，充沛的肠液让他的抽插发出“扑哧扑哧”的声音。莱奥摇晃著脑袋，发疯地扭动著腰肢，屁股前後左右地晃动著，希望获得更大的刺激。突然他的甬道剧烈收缩，阴茎一阵抽搐，但苏亚雷斯却按住他不让他发泄。  
“嘘，莱奥，我的小奴隶，别忘了我们还在游戏里。”苏亚雷斯一把拉起莱奥的身子，抱住他精瘦的腰，让莱奥跟他面对面地坐著，然後一用力，小奴隶的身体就被向上抬起。只见两瓣湿淋淋的白屁股间一个被撑开的像鸽子蛋大小的圆孔正不断地收缩。  
苏亚雷斯的膝盖穿过莱奥打开的双腿，阴茎完全抽了出来，粗大而火烫的前端抵住那处湿淋淋不断开合的肉穴，“看着我。”主导者吩咐着，然後扶著莱奥慢慢下落。紧窄的蜜洞立刻感觉到壮硕龟头的压迫，火热的肉棒开始挤入进去。  
莱奥清晰地感觉到粗大的龟头慢慢地挤入自己隐秘的入口，一种火烫粗壮的压迫感从下腹直逼喉头。他全身陡然僵直挺起，肉壁夹紧侵入者，却依然让粗壮的火棒满满地撑开了自己的身体。  
还没等苏亚雷斯有所动作，莱奥已经开始自觉地上下套弄，嘴里不停的发出荡人心弦的淫叫。  
“啊啊….不行了….主人….求您….啊…..求…..给莱奥吧！”莱奥浪叫著直起了身子，更加用力的收缩著内部。苏亚雷斯的阴茎插入他紧凑的甬道，加倍地撑开，更深地贯穿。  
小奴隶迎来了又一次的干性高潮，他的淫穴紧紧的夹著主人的阴茎。因为动情，莱奥的一对乳头涨的越发硕大，他下腹的阴茎直挺挺地翘著，随著苏亚雷斯的抽送激烈地摇晃。粗长硬挺的生殖器在莱奥淫水泛滥的小洞里头来回动作著，那肉孔被撑成一个大洞，不断吞吐吸吮著入侵者，巨棒抽出时，就又有一大堆淫水流出，把两人结合之处弄得到处黏糊糊的。  
“啊…喜欢…恩…莱奥喜欢…主人……”感觉到后穴的插入突然加深加快，小奴隶下意识反应地高翘起屁股，准备承接主人的精液。  
“这就给你，莱奥，我的莱奥….”苏亚雷斯紧紧抓住莱奥的臀部抬高，然後低头再次深深地吻住了他。莱奥承受了数十下激烈的顶撞，然后一个最深后阵阵精液灌入小穴，“啊啊——！”小奴隶舒服的脚趾紧紧缩在一起。  
“你还好吗？莱奥”，苏亚雷斯担心的摸了摸莱奥的头，这是游戏结束的信号。  
莱奥还在高潮中没有缓过神，他偏了偏脑袋，蹭了蹭苏亚雷斯的手，他们就这样静止了片刻。  
莱奥伏在苏亚雷斯身上，而他的爱人环着阿根廷人的肩膀。他们胸膛贴着胸膛，各自从高潮的余韵中平复。苏亚雷斯用手臂环绕着莱奥的肩，莱奥能感觉到那火热肌肤下的脉搏。他也能听到对方有力的心跳，穿过皮肤和肌肉震动着两人的胸腔，一种被满足与保护的愉悦包裹了巴萨十号。  
莱奥将下巴埋进苏亚雷斯的颈窝，用鼻子拱着那块紧绷的肌肉。“对不起，”他轻声说，“我爱你”，“我也爱你，”苏亚雷斯回应道。  
莱奥偏头捉住爱人的嘴唇，忘情地与他亲吻。他一向爱极了苏亚雷斯清新的气味，尝起来像薄荷糖和马黛茶。路易斯，他的路易，就像夹心的珍宝珠：外表的坚硬人皆可见，内里的温柔只有莱奥独享。  
“你喝酒了。”他们终于分开时莱奥指出。  
苏亚雷斯扭住他的鼻子，“还不是你给我气的？小混蛋，那么久不给我发消息。”  
“你不也没跟我说话，”莱奥反驳道。“你说什么？”乌拉圭人作势要咬他，莱奥咯咯笑着、往后躲闪。他完全忘记了苏亚雷斯还埋在自己体内，已经变软的阴茎猛地从甬道中滑出，带出一股白浊。  
“嗯……”快感和奇异的空虚感从身后传来，莱奥立刻缩起小腿。泊泊流出的精液让他产生了失禁的错觉，忍不住扯过毯子遮住。液体顺着穴口缓缓滴到床单上，小穴因为这样的撩拨一张一合，深处的肠肉更是随着黏液的流动而瘙痒难耐。苏亚雷斯看他咬住嘴唇，紧张地去扯那张薄毯，“疼吗？给我看看。”莱奥满脸通红，坚定地摇了摇头：他感到自己的前端因为这简单的动作又有了抬头的迹象，这实在太羞耻了，不能让路易斯知道。  
“乖，让我看一下……”苏亚雷斯安抚着，用拇指轻轻摩挲莱奥的虎口。可这一示好换来的只有又一次摇头，他只好改变策略，“把腿张开，你要违背主人吗？”  
“我们现在又没有在——啊！”巴掌毫不留情地落在奴隶的臀瓣，随着一声脆响，那块皮肤火辣辣地疼起来。苏亚雷斯威胁地将手举在空中，“不要让我说第二次。”一阵兴奋流下莱奥的脊柱，被完全开发的身体立刻作出了反应：原本稍有抬头的阴茎变得半勃，后穴也更加兴奋地收缩着。他颤抖着拉开毛毯，张开双腿供主人检视“请……请主人检查奴隶的后穴。”  
苏亚雷斯轻柔地推开两瓣臀肉，检视着那个饱受凌虐的肉洞。莱奥的穴口几乎已经合不上，正可怜巴巴地吞吐着浊液。仅仅用指腹刮过红肿的边缘就引得身下人一阵战栗“啊……路易……别动……”  
苏亚雷斯在毛毯上擦干净手指，扶着莱奥坐起来，“走吧，带你去清理。不然要发烧了。”他见对方倚在自己怀里没动，索性用毛毯一裹抱了起来。莱奥伏在他的胸口，像只猫儿似的哼哼着。  
苏亚雷斯将莱奥放在浴缸边缘，自己开始放水。莱奥裹紧毛毯，目光追随着他的动作。刚刚因为责罚而燃起的欲望还未得到解决，阿根廷人忍不住用视线描摹着爱人的身形：从鼓胀的胸肌、强壮的胳膊，一直到腿间晃动的柱体。他略微向前坐了一点，让浴缸边缘抵在身后的小洞上，夹紧双腿前后摩擦。一边抿住嘴唇，故意随着动作发出细小的哼声。  
苏亚雷斯很快发现了他的动作，“你在干什么？”明知故问，莱奥想，但他不介意做比较淫荡那个。“路易，我还想要……”“现在不行，”苏亚雷斯无奈地说，“我得先帮你清理好。”“不用急，等做完了再说，”莱奥急切地拉起苏亚雷斯的手。“不行，你带着玩具太久了，要是影响训练怎么办？”苏亚雷斯轻吻着莱奥的眼睑和脸颊，不由分说地抱着他坐进浴缸里。  
莱奥背靠着苏亚雷斯，不安分地扭腰向后蹭去。“嘘……”苏亚雷斯耐心地安慰着，“一会就好。”他一手从莱奥的肋下穿过、承托着莱奥的身体，一手拉起莱奥的膝弯。热水拂过到肿胀敏感的小穴，莱奥发出一声短促的啜泣。苏亚雷斯安抚地轻吻着爱人的面颊，用手指沾着沐浴液，慢慢向内推入一个指节。被操弄了整晚的小穴几乎没有给他任何阻力，只是怀中的人又软成了一滩泥。  
莱奥仰头靠在苏亚雷斯的胸膛上，双眼紧闭，只有睫毛轻微颤动。他的面颊泛着不自然的潮红，鼻尖挂满汗珠不知是因为烘热还是情欲。薄薄的嘴唇半张，“路易，快点……”苏亚雷斯从善如流地深入了动作，中指在莱奥体内搅拌。  
“唔……噢……好棒……”阿根廷人呓语般地说。肠肉顺从地吮吸着入侵的手指，随着苏亚雷斯的动作收缩伸展。少许浊液随着手指的重新开拓从穴口流出，在水中形成浑浊的雾。苏亚雷斯怜惜地吻过他的额角，“宝贝，你全都吃下去了……”他加入第二根手指，在甬道中像剪刀那样张合，让水流灌入张得更开的穴口。  
高温刺激着脆弱的粘膜，刺痛和快感同时涌起。莱奥不由缩紧后穴，但那两根深埋在体内的手指仍然按照原来的节奏张合。一点一点被打开、每一次都要承受更多的水流，莱奥连大腿根都颤抖起来。  
“路易……我不行了……”他哀求道，“你再不给我，我就要……呜……”苏亚雷斯含住他的耳垂，沿着耳廓轻轻舔弄，分散着莱奥的注意力，“你可以的，莱奥。”莱奥急促地呼吸着，敏感的耳朵被玩弄更增加了他的快感。就连水波拂过乳首的瘙痒仿佛也增加了百倍。他扶住浴缸的边缘，想要把自己撑起来，却被胸口的手臂固定住，不禁又发出一声呜咽，“路易，放开我……”在快感的累积中，连他自己也不知道是在拒绝还是要求更多，恳求变成了无意义的呻吟，“嗯，啊……路易，路易……”越来越多的浊液从洞口流出，仿佛排泄一般。两人的腿间一片浑浊。  
随着最后一次搅动，苏亚雷斯拔出手指，骤然空虚的小穴抽动着、吐完了浊液。莱奥靠着苏亚雷斯低声喘息，胸膛一起一伏。“我就说可以吧，”后者不无调侃地在他耳边说。忽然，莱奥睁大了眼睛。他的身体像一支琴弓般绷紧，浑身都颤抖起来，一股股新的液体从后穴喷出。  
他又潮吹了…今夜的不知道第几次。  
莱奥怔了片刻，泪水忽然涌了上来。他语带哭腔地开始控诉，越说越觉得有天大的委屈，“我就说不行吧，你偏要试……你试，呜，你试了就弄得我……还有一开始，我是不对，但我容易吗……我那样来找你……”苏亚雷斯听得可怜又可爱，抚过他的头发，将抽抽嗒嗒的小狮子圈在怀里，“好了，都过去了。只是以后再有什么问题，好好说清楚，不许不理人。”  
莱奥点点头，将脸更深地埋进对方的胸膛，褐发蹭着苏亚雷斯的胸膛，像一头乖顺的幼兽。“对了，还有一件事，”苏亚雷斯想起什么似的说。莱奥询问地抬起头，苏亚雷斯握住他的手腕，引着他向水下探去。他摸到了一团火热的东西。  
“这件事还得继续解决一下。”

——完——

番外（正文发生前）  
他是第一次做这种事儿，洗完澡在浴室里，莱奥抱着自己的胸口，感到羞耻、害怕、不安等等情绪正在心脏里乱撞。  
过了一会儿，他下定了决心，把那个圆圆的小玩具拿起来，对着镜子，一点点塞进洗澡时扩张好的小穴里。“呜……”他望着镜中自己荒诞淫乱的行为，甚至感觉有些委屈。凉凉的小玩具肏入了高热的肠肉，即使咬住嘴唇也止不住因为刺激而溢出的呻吟，比起玩具，更多的是心理，他即将干的事情，就连妓女都不敢想像的放荡……  
想着，莱奥呜咽一声，打开了玩具的开关。  
他拿来了今天的重点——一件黑色的连体皮衣。对着镜子，一点点，一点点，他让自己白皙的皮肤包裹进这色情的黑胶中，他感觉屁股被勒紧，玩具连带着整个臀肉振动着，像是一块弹跳的布丁。他那双在诺坎普受万人膜拜的脚踝此时裹在那连体的黑色高跟中，仿佛一对儿精致小巧的玩物。他拉上拉链，前端勃起的性器被狠狠锢紧无法释放，挺立的奶头在皮衣上撑起两个欲盖弥彰的小点，皮衣内里的粗糙质地让两个小红豆又痒又爽。  
这还是他吗？莱奥看着镜子里那个淫荡的生物，挺立的性器和奶头一览无余，光是用手轻轻触碰就产生一种难以形容的恐怖快感。他丰满的屁股，路易斯一直很喜欢，总是对着那两大块软肉又拍又揉，现在在皮衣里更显得性感放荡，完美的曲线几乎是色情至极。  
“啊……路易……我……唔……”莱奥隔着皮衣抚弄着自己的前端，而后穴的玩具尽职尽责在安慰着贪心的肠肉，“路易……哈……”他的恋人，看到这一幕路易斯会怎么想？会不会用鞭子惩罚他，叫他跪下来给自己的主人口交？这些惩罚的幻想几乎让他更兴奋了。  
他决定出门了，这是深夜，没什么人，他穿了长裤、长袖还有帽子，长裤遮住了高跟，没有人会发现他的。可是那羞耻没有丝毫的减少。经过一番心理斗争，莱奥终于忸怩着踏出了第一步。  
这简直比他想的还糟糕。冷风打在他脸上，让他清晰地意识到自己在做什么——诺坎普的国王，巴萨的小队长，穿着sm皮衣带着玩具走在夜晚的道路上，被路易斯调教的身体简直无药可救了。  
高跟让他只能慢慢行走，就好像踩着高跷一样，而屁股里的玩具发出嗡嗡声在这个安静的夜里被放大了无数倍。  
“哈……哦……”肠肉因为被暴露着的淫乱身体而兴奋地瘙痒嚅嗫，把玩具吃得更深，就连明明被裹在衣服里的小乳头都好像感受到了夜风的爱抚，挺立着渴望更多。  
他在干什么？莱奥此刻前所未有的清醒，要是他被发现会怎么样？  
被人看见他这比色情明星还要淫贱的模样，会不会被推倒在路边？被一个他甚至不认识的男人说着肮脏的下流话，骂他是个“喜欢挨肏的贱货”，用阴茎插入他流水的骚穴，就在野外干得他翻着白眼儿高潮，然后射他一身？被绑在路灯柱上，身上被用笔写着些不入流的荤话，像是个奴隶一样被围观，被侵犯？……上帝啊……光是想想，那熟透的身体就要因此而高潮了。  
苏亚雷斯的家就快到了。他前所未有地需要他的男友安慰、惩罚，肏进他的小穴让他知道自己到底是属于谁的。  
他的路易会气疯的，也会硬疯的。路易斯会不会更生气？气愤于他越来越出格的举动，越来越贪婪下贱的淫穴？路易斯会不会把他狠狠肏到昏迷，然后铐在床头永远让自己成为属于路易斯的私人物品。  
“呜……路易……求求你……快开门……”他无助地敲着门，身体在夜风的吹拂下继续升温仿佛现在就要高潮。  
这时，他终于听见了开门的声音。  
  
——番外完——


End file.
